El Primer Amor
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Entre los nervios y la inseguridad, el primer amor puede resultar un desastre... pero eso no quiere decir que siempre sea así... *No yaoi, FemVillager*


**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>El primer amor<strong>

Al haber sido una de las primeras en recibir invitación para formar parte del torneo Smash, Murabito se adaptó rápidamente a todo.

Vivir en la mansión era un lujo total y su nerviosismo al ser novato desapareció de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo amables que eran todos los demás con ella. Su cuarto era precioso, una réplica perfecta de la habitación en su casa, decorada con los muebles de la colección Princesa de la Divina Graciela. La comida era deliciosa y las actividades que se realizaban antes de dar inicio al torneo eran verdaderamente divertidas.

Todo iba de maravilla…hasta que él llegó. Aquel alto y apuesto guerrero de cabello azul y mirada penetrante del mismo color. Era tan grande y tan fuerte que blandía un pesado mandoble como si fuera una simple vara.

Ike, ese era el nombre de aquel mercenario llegado desde el continente de Tellius.

Murabito se intimidó, y vio claramente como sus hermanos también. Sin embargo, y con el paso del tiempo, los demás comenzaron a actuar de lo más normal en su presencia, su hermano mayor incluso se hizo su amigo, pero a ella le resulto imposible siquiera sostenerle la mirada.

La pequeña de cabello rosa se dedicó a permanecer lejos cuando él estaba en campo de entrenamiento con los demás, viéndolo saltar de aquí a allá, correr de un lado a otro, manejar su gran espada dorada con una sola mano. Todo mientras aquella capa roja ondeaba al viento y su mirada azul se mantenía tan seria como siempre y con ese ceño fruncido que le producía a Murabito un cosquilleo en el estomago. Y siempre una pregunta le turbaba la mente: ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Por qué solo lo sentía cuando estaba cerca de Ike? Murabito se frustraba cada vez que buscaba inútilmente una respuesta a esas preguntas que en ocasiones ni siquiera le permitían conciliar el sueño apropiadamente, y cuando lo hacía, él siempre estaba presente en sus sueños.

—Murabito —la llamó Peach, otro de esos días en los que solo se dedicaba a ver a Ike desde lejos.

La niña de pelo rosa estaba tan concentrada en el entrenamiento del mercenario que, al escuchar la voz chillona de la princesa, no pudo contener un respingo. La rubia por su parte, solo rió levemente.

—Ya te vi, Murabito, espiando al grandote de Ike —comentó, sin dejar de reír—. Que dulce eres. Seguro es tu primer amor.

Murabito sintió que sus mejillas ardieron levemente. De pronto le fue imposible mirar a la princesa a los ojos y estuvo a punto de cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

—No, no te apenes —se apresuró a decir Peach, claramente consternada—. No quería hacerte sentir mal… ¡Ya sé! —exclamó, casi zarandeando a la niña—. Te daré unos consejos para que te acerques a Ike. Hasta le pediré ayuda a Samus.

Sin que Murabito pudiera opinar al respecto, Peach la arrastró hasta la mansión, donde se reunieron con la princesa Zelda y Samus también.

El resto del día lo pasaron en la linda habitación de la princesa del reino Champiñón, tomando el té y comiendo deliciosos pastelillos de fresa y durazno. Las tres chicas le dieron consejos a Murabito para acercarse a Ike y entablar una conversación con él. Le dijeron que los chicos son simples, que no entienden de indirectas, aunque sean muy directas, y que se les tiene que hablar lo más claro posible. Más aun cuando se trataba de alguien como Ike; siempre tan serio y distraído cuando el tema no tenía relación alguna con batallas.

Murabito sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima. Al saber que, a pesar de lucir tan serio e intimidante, Ike era una persona amable, los nervios ya no eran tantos. Solo quedaba ese ligero cosquilleo en el estomago, el cual le habían explicado, era perfectamente normal cuando se estaba enamorado. Porque la pequeña de cabello rosa sabía y entendía muy bien que Ike era su primer amor. Le gustaban sus ojos y la manera tan firme con la que miraba a las personas. Le gustaba su voz, su cabello, su forma de ser. Lo valiente e imponente que lucía en las batallas, como si nada pudiera vencerlo.

Murabito se decidió y ese día, durante la cena, hablaría por primera vez con su primer amor.

Se arregló lo más bonita que pudo, se puso ese perfume de rosas que Zelda le regaló y salió, dando brinquitos rumbo al comedor.

Una vez ahí, vio a Ike, sentado junto a Link, muy animados los dos, hablando con Lucina y los dos Robin, el niño y la niña. Murabito sintió como si su corazón quisiera brincar de su pecho al escuchar al mercenario riendo por primera vez.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y finalmente se encaminó a la mesa. Aclaró su garganta para hacerse notar, pero ninguno de los cuatro pareció notarla al principio, por lo que lo hizo de nuevo, y esta vez fue Link el primero en dirigir la mirada a ella.

—Ike, creo que te hablan —dijo el de verde, dándole un codazo a su amigo.

Ike se giró y miró a Murabito, ladeando la cabeza levemente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, de nuevo con ese gesto serio.

La niña sintió como si de pronto se hubiera encogido y todo a su alrededor fuera mucho más grande, incluyendo por supuesto, al mercenario. Abrió la boca, pero todas las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y su respiración se agitó, como si le costara inhalar el aire.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Ike, al ver que la pequeña empezaba a sudar—. ¿Te…estas ahogando o algo así?

Esta vez, las miradas de los dos Robin, Lucina y Link también se clavaron en ella, y la sensación de ahogo fue aun más. Su rostro se sentía como si estuviera en llamas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, apenas permitiéndole darse la media vuelta para salir corriendo, no sin antes chocar contra Toon Link y llenarse con la comida que el héroe de los vientos llevaba consigo. Murabito escuchó la voz del niño de verde, pero le resultó imposible voltearse, así que solo se puso de pie, se sacudió un poco la comida y volvió a correr hasta llegar a su habitación.

La niña se metió en su cama, cubriéndose con todas las cobijas. Se tapó la cara con la almohada y empezó a llorar, sintiéndose como una tonta y arrepintiéndose enormemente de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Así fue toda la noche.

Los días siguientes, Murabito intentó hablar de nuevo con Ike, pero sus nervios siempre la traicionaron, haciendo que se le atoraran las palabras, que se le olvidara lo que iba a decir o que simplemente se tropezara incluso antes de llegar con Ike, demasiado lejos como para que él la escuchara, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que la viera caer de cara al suelo.

Ni siquiera la ayuda de Peach, Zelda y Samus le sirvió de algo. Ya después de muchos intentos, Murabito volvió a lo mismo de antes, viendo desde lejos a Ike o evadiéndolo de una manera muy obvia siempre que se le acercaba, aunque eso ultimo era muy raro; el mercenario siempre tenía algo que hacer, siempre tenía con quien hablar. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Lucina, esa muchacha de lindo y liso cabello azul y con grandes ojos resplandecientes como dos zafiros recién pulidos. Cuando Murabito veía a Ike con Lucina, sonriéndole y riendo con ella como rara vez lo hacía con los demás, sentía que algo presionaba su corazón y las ganas de llorar la hacía correr a encerrarse de nuevo en su cuarto.

La niña iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, demasiado distraída a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y con la mirada clava en el piso, que apenas y reaccionó al chocar con algo que la mandó de bruces al suelo.

—Discúlpame —dijo una voz, y cuando Murabito alzó la vista, se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Ike—. No me fijé. ¿Estás bien?

Ella se quedó fría, más al verlo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su altura, sus rostros más cerca que nunca. Murabito sintió como el corazón latía con mucha fuerza y de nuevo esa sensación de tener miles de mariposas alborotadas dentro de su estomago estaban a punto de producirle nauseas.

—Am… —Ike se rascó la nuca, y por primera vez, su gesto serio y su porte de total seguridad cambió por uno mucho más relajado, o tal vez de incomodidad—. Yo quería disculparme contigo, no sé si te hice algo pero como siempre corres de mí…quizá te ofendí sin darme cuenta. Tiendo a hacer eso muy seguido.

Murabito no supo que decir. La cara le ardía, las manos le hormigueaban un poco y temía que si abría la boca, las mariposas en su estomago decidieran devolver su almuerzo.

—Entonces… —continuó Ike, al ver que ella no respondía nada—. ¿Si me perdonas por lo que sea que te haya hecho?

La niña sollozó y Ike puso cara de susto e incluso respingó cuando, por puro impulso, Murabito gritó, como si él estuviera a cincuenta metros lejos de ella un claro "Te amo".

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y al ver la expresión de total desconcierto del mercenario, lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a correr, como siempre lo había estado haciendo. Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, sin siquiera haberlo visto venir. Fue imposible para ella detenerlas.

Murabito no salió de su cuarto después de eso y no abrió la puerta a nadie de los que intentaron hablar con ella. Sentía demasiada vergüenza como para dar la cara a cualquiera, pensaba que se burlarían de ella por haberse confesado de esa manera tan burda, por querer a alguien como Ike que solamente se fijaría en una niña como Lucina.

Con todos esos pensamientos revoloteándole en la cabeza y con las lágrimas empapando las mejillas, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida hasta que escuchó de nuevo dos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Murabito?

La niña respingó en su cama al reconocer la voz de Ike desde fuera del cuarto. Se incorporó, pero no se atrevió a más. Él volvió a tocar, pero al no recibir respuesta, simplemente suspiró y deslizó una carta por debajo de la puerta antes de marcharse.

Una vez que Murabito estuvo segura de que él ya no estaba, se bajó de la cama y encendió la luz. Tomó el sobre blanco que el mercenario había dejado y lo abrió con sumo cuidado, leyendo despacio la carta que, a pesar de los varios borrenes y la caligrafía un tanto torcida que mostraba, era perfectamente entendible.

"_Querida Murabito._

_Los cierto es que no tengo muchas cosas que decir, no soy bueno con las palabras, digo cosas de las que en muchas ocasiones me arrepiento y lastimo a las personas sin que sea mi intención, así que pensé que una carta sería más fácil para expresarme._

_Seré sincero contigo porque creo que eres una buena niña y lo mereces: Yo no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí y si alguna vez te mostré lo contrario o hice algo que tal vez te llevó a pensar algo que no era en verdad me disculpo contigo. _

_Eres una niña muy linda y divertida. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasabas huyendo de mí me pude dar cuenta de que eres alguien alegre y decidida. Eres muy fuerte también en batalla y para mí sería un honor tener una batalla contigo. Mereces a alguien que te quiera mucho y que pueda corresponder a tus buenos sentimientos._

_No te pediré que seamos amigos porque creo que eso es algo ofensivo en estas situaciones, o al menos para mí lo sería, pero sí quiero que sepas que si algún día me necesitas siempre estaré gustoso de ayudarte._

_Atte. Ike"_

Murabito abrazó la carta, como si de ello dependiera su vida. De todos los golpes sufridos en sus peleas en lo que iba del torneo, ninguno le había producido un dolor tan fuerte como el que sentía en ese momento. Era como si estrujaran su corazón y lo hicieran mil pedazos. Las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por sus mejillas, mojando la almohada. No dejó de llorar hasta que se quedó dormida y aun en sus sueños estuvo removiéndose y sollozando.

A la mañana siguiente, Murabito echó un último vistazo a la carta. Quería conservarla por el simple hecho de que su primer amor la había escrito pensando en ella, aunque no fuera de la manera en la que ella hubiese querido, pero en el fondo sabía que tener esa carta y leerla una y otra vez solo la lastimaría más.

Sin ver y con una gran fuerza de voluntad, Murabito rompió el papel en varios pedazos y lo depositó el bote de basura. Sollozó un poco más y entonces se preparó para ir a desayunar.

Apenas abrió la puerta y Toon Link apareció en el umbral, dando un leve respingo, como si no esperara eso.

—M-Murabito —balbuceó, con los hombros tensos y su rostro sonrojado, las manos ocultas detrás de su espalda—. Yo…quería…yo… —el pequeño héroe de los vientos bajó la mirada y extendió su brazo, mostrándole a la niña una hermosa flor de color rosa, igual que su cabello—. Solo quería decir que eres muy bonita.

Apenas y Murabito tomó la flor, Toon Link se echó a correr a toda velocidad, sin mirar atrás, como solía hacerlo ella, por lo que no era difícil entender lo que pasaba.

La niña se olvidó por un instante de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y su corazón se volvió a sentir como antes al ver y oler la hermosa flor que Toon Link le había obsequiado.

A pesar de que su primer amor no fue como Peach, Samus y Zelda se lo habían contado, eso no quería decir que todos iban a ser iguales.

Murabito abrazó la pequeña flor y se echó a correr por el mismo camino por donde Toon Link se había marchado.

Ike, desde el otro lado del pasillo y escondido detrás de una cortina, sonrió levemente al ver de nuevo tan alegre a la pequeña.

* * *

><p><strong>Es muy noche, pero esta idea apareció y no podía quedarse sin escribir.<strong>

**Los hermanos de los que habla Murabito son las otras skins… El hermano mayor es la skin oficial xD**

**He visto muchísimas imágenes de Villager (la de pelo rosita y ojos negros) con Ike. Me parecen muy tiernas desde que vi la imagen oficial donde está él, con mirada de malote, y luego ella en el suelo, jugando con una vara como si dijera: No hagas contacto visual, actúa natural. **

**Pero bueno, supongo que aquí no desarrollé para nada bien la idea que tenia, pero soy muy mala para los oneshots xD Aunque el final sí me gustó; si bien me parece muy tierno esto de VillagerxIke, no puedo verlos juntos, creo que solo sería el amor platónico de ella, o sea lo que se ve aquí, ese primer amor "imposible". El deslumbramiento por ese chico guapo y popular xD Vamos, no puedo ser la única a la que le pasó ;n;**

**Y sí, esto lo pueden ver también como un IkexLucina uwu creo que esa pareja sería muy linda.**

**Pero en fin. Oh por dios xD si tú estas esperando el final de **_**Los fantasmas de los peleadores pasados**_** pues te digo que ya tengo medio capitulo hecho, es solo que estoy en conflicto con darle el final que ya tenía planeado y trabajando en otro fic que me está dando algunos problemas… Si les gusta **_**Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance**_** y **_**Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn**_** los invito a leerlo para que me den su opinión, se llama **_**Tierra de Dioses **_**.**

**En fin, no los aburro más, solo les pido un…review uwu soy feliz cuando me cuentan que les parecen mis trabajos, aunque me marquen mis errores y lo que no les gusta, eso me ayuda a mejorar mucho.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
